Forward into the past
by Tetsuwan Penguin
Summary: The Doctor causes a time paradox by accidentally dragging Astro backwards in time to meet Tobio Tenma. He must now repair the timeline or Astro will cease to exist and the world will be destroyed. Based on the third doctor.


**Forward into the past**

_An Astro Boy x Doctor Who crossover story. Based on the third Doctor BTW._

_**I.**_

**Present day, 2014**  
**The **Doctor set the spacial and temporal coordinates for his desired destination into the Tardis navigational computer and activated the main drive. The damping cylinder in the center of the octagonal main control panel began to rise and fall as it modulated the time flux driving the Tardis though the space time continuum. A yellow warning light began to glow on the panel, which attracted the doctor's attention.

"Looks like you've developed a bit of a kronotron leak, old girl." the doctor muttered to himself. "Well, it doesn't look too serious, and we will be safely at our destination before the matter goes critical. I can repair the problem once we are back on Terrafirma."

The Tardis passed over Japan as it drifted backwards in time between 2014 and 2002 AD. The kronotron leak increased causing the time warp field around the time-ship to grow in size, reaching several hundred feet in diameter. Just large enough to catch an innocent bystander who happened to be flying too close to the cloaked Tardis and drag him along for a ride though time.

* * *

**Astro** left the Ministry of Science for the day, heading back home. It had been a rather busy day working with Professor Ochanomizu on the robot spaceship project, and there had been plenty of glitches. Maybe tomorrow all the issues would be resolved and they could actually get the ship into orbit. Only a few city blocks from the Institute, he suddenly had a queasy feeling feeling that nearly caused him to blank out. His vision started to blur and there was a loud buzzing in his ears. The disorientation didn't last very long, and he quickly recovered his equilibrium.

As his vision cleared, Astro saw a speeding truck in the distance heading almost out of control on the main street that ran parallel to the Ministry's main building. Heading away from the building on a path that would intersect with that of the truck was a young boy on a scooter bike. Astro's electronic brain quickly analyzed the the speed and direction of both vehicles, and saw that they were on a collision course with each other. Neither driver would be aware of the danger until it would be too late.

Astro didn't hesitate, he quickly swooped down from his position above the street, and zoomed down to yank the boy from the scooter just a fraction of a second before the truck slammed into it. Astro set the child down only a few yards from the wreck.

"You're lucky I was flying by," he told the boy, "one second later, and you'd have been killed!"

"Gee, thanks!" the lad said as the two of them laid eyes on each other for the first time.

Astro was taken back by the boy's appearance, he could have been his own twin, except for having dark brown hair instead of Astro's black. Both had the same pointy lock's of cowlick hair, though Astro's exaggerated the pointedness.

"I'd better go back to my dad and apologize for running off," the boy said as he carefully crossed the street and ran back to the Ministry.

Astro tried to shake of the strange feeling he was getting after that incident. He took off and continued on his way back home. When Astro arrived at the address of his house he received his second shock of the afternoon, for his home was gone! There was a vacant lot where the house should have stood.

"Now what's going on?" Astro wondered. He brought up his heads up display and checked the GPS coordinates of his current location. There was no doubt, he was exactly on the site where his home should have been, but it was not there!

* * *

**Tobio** walked back to the Ministry of Science and entered the main lobby. He took the elevator up to the top floor and entered the reception area of his father's office. He waved to Dr. Tenma's secretary who buzzed him through the door to the inner office. Umataro got up from his desk when he saw his son enter the office.

"Dad!" the boy yelled out. "I'm so sorry that I ran off!"

"I forgive you Tobio, can you forgive me for my outburst earlier?" Tenma asked.

"Yes, I forgive you!" The boy cried out as he ran toward his father to hug him. After a few moments he backed away from his dad and looked down at his feet.  
"I had a little accident a little while ago," he said in a low voice. "I was almost hit by a runaway truck on my scooter and some flying robot grabbed me out of the way just in time. I had to walk back here because the scooter was demolished."

Dr. Tenma then turned toward his son. "Tobio, I warned you to be careful driving that scooter. Don't expect me to replace it until you've shown me that you will be more careful, next time you might not be so lucky."

"Yes, Dad." Tobio said.

With that Tenma and Tobio walked out of the office and took the elevator down to the garage level where Dr. Tenma's car was parked.

* * *

**Astro** flew to the Ministry of Science building and took the elevator to the top floor. "Maybe Professor Ochanomizu can figure this out!" he thought to himself. When he got to the professor's office, he saw that Ochanomizu's name was not on the door. The name engraved on the outer door was that of Dr. Umataro Tenma. This only made Astro even more confused. He entered the office lobby and looked at the secretary's desk.  
"If you're looking for Dr. Tenma, you just missed him." She said. "You can come back in the morning."

Astro saw the date on the calendar on her desk, it read April 1, 2002. "I'll come back tomorrow then." he said walking out of the office. He was really confused now, if the calendar was correct, he'd somehow gone back in time about 12 years!

* * *

_**II.**_

**Jo** Grant entered the Tardis control room to find the doctor busy adjusting the controls on the octagonal control console.

"Are we almost back home Doctor?" she asked.

"Nearly so," the doctor replied.

Suddenly several red lights on the control console started flashing at once.

"Actually, maybe not." The doctor added. "It seems that we've developed a slight kronotron leak which has caused us to vent some temporal flux. The readings indicate that I may have accidentally yanked someone flying nearby into our current temporal space. In any event, we are going to have to make an unscheduled stop right about, now!"

The doctor slammed his fist into the large emergency stop button on the temporal drive and the Tardis suddenly came to a rather violent stop as it materialized on the surface.

"So where and when are we?" Jo asked. "Just how far from 1972 London are we?"

"How about 2002 Tokyo Japan?" the doctor asked. "I think I've managed to land the old girl within a few hundred yards of our unfortunate hitchhiker. I just hope we've caught up with him in time to avoid causing an unfortunate time paradox."

* * *

**Astro** sat down in the middle of a large vacant lot where he could be alone and think. While it didn't make much sense to him, the only obvious answer was that he had somehow been yanked back in time some 12 years. That brief moment of dizziness just as he'd left Hakase's office must have been when he'd been thrown backward in time. But how? And how could he get back to where he belonged? Astro felt helpless and started to cry.

He looked up and saw the air a few yards away starting to boil, resembling the optical illusion of a mirage caused by looking through the superheated air above a hot, sunbaked bit of roadway. The illusion began to shimmer, glowing with a blue light that pulsated at about a two hertz rate. The strange apparition began to emit a low frequency grinding noise, almost like the recorded sound of a siren being played backwards at half speed.  
"WTF?" Astro thought, "I must be breaking down or something."

Gradually the illusion softened and solidified into a dark blue, 40 year old London police telephone booth as the sound disappeared. Astro rubbed his eyes as the door to the blue box opened and a tall distinctive gentleman with a head full of long graying blond hair, wearing a dark blue suit and a pinkie ring on his right hand, stepped though the open door.  
The man looked around and quickly took notice of Astro.

"You son, please come over here," he asked.

Astro got up and walked over toward the blue police booth.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Astro asked.

"I'm the doctor," the man replied, "and I think I might have the answers to all the questions that are running though your mind right now. Please step inside."

Astro walked through the open door and found himself inside a vast room. A petite young blond woman smiled at him from several feet away.

"I know what you're about to say, It's bigger on the inside than on the outside." She laughed at him. "That was the first thing that came to my mind the first time I walked into the Tardis myself."

"Tardis?" Astro asked.

"Time and relative dimensions in space." The doctor explained, "It's a vehicle that can travel though time and space. In theory the Tardis could take us back to the moment of the big bang, and maybe even earlier, or forward to the last moments of the dying universe. I've never had the nerve to try that, but I have been almost everywhere and everywhen else."

"So how did..."  
"How did you end up 12 years backward in time?" The doctor asked Astro's question for him. "I must confess that was my fault. It seems that the Tardis has a small leak in her propulsion system that you managed to get caught in. I must have dragged you backwards in time with me. Fortunately the ship's warning systems alerted me to the problem so we could stop and repair the damage. I guess I'll have to transport you back to where you belong after I repair my ship."

"Phew!" Astro sighed. "I was really worried for a while. I thought I might be stuck back here in time."

"Not to worry, we will transport you back to, when was that?" The doctor asked.

"September 10, 2014" Astro replied.

"Right. No problem." the doctor said. "Though I might need a little help making the repairs."

* * *

_**III.**_

**The** doctor lifted a floor panel near the control console and dragged it a few feet away creating a 3x4 foot opening in the floor of the Tardis. The doctor fished into his pocket and removed his sonic screwdriver.  
"I'll have to crawl around under there, find the main flux conduit and put a patch onto it," he said "I'm sure the leak is along there somewhere."

"Do be careful," Jo Grant cried to him as he disappeared under the floor gratings. She turned to Astro and sighed. "It's very cramped under there, and there is a lot of high voltage wiring with worn insulation." She explained. "I once had to help the doctor patch some wiring under there, and I got a very bad case of claustrophobia."

Suddenly there was a very loud buzzing noise, and a shower of sparks flew from the opening in the floor.

"OUCH!" The doctor poked his head up through the floor opening, his hair was visibly singed and burnt.  
"Well I've located the problem, but it's a bit cramped down there and I can't reach it." The doctor reported. "I must have put on some weight since the last time I was down there."

"Well don't look at me!" Jo said curtly. "I have this intense fear of cramped places."

"I'll do it." Astro said. "I'm quite a bit smaller than either of you, I should be able to reach the area."

"Yes, I believe you could." The doctor said pointing. "OK, heres the layout. Once you get under the floor crawl 4.4 meters that a ways from the control console. You'll see the junction in the main conduit at that point, the branch that goes to your left is the one with the leak. Use this to identify it and patch it," he added, handing Astro the sonic screwdriver.

Astro climbed under the floor and disappeared. "Just give us a shout out if you have any problems." the doctor yelled through the opening.

"That's very nice of you, putting your guests to work in a dangerous environment." Jo said. "He could get himself electrocuted!"

"I think he'll be quite alright." the doctor said. "Besides, he can't get electrocuted, he's a robot."

"What!" Jo cried out. "Astro's a robot? He looks quite human to me, how can you tell?"

"Come on now," the doctor said. "If you haven't figured out by now that I have quite the education in science and engineering. I can spot a robot from a mile away. They don't all look obviously robotic like the Cybermen you know."

"I think I've found it!" Astro cried out from under the floor. "It's a real bad leak, looks like it ate a hole through the outer shell of the Tardis too. I can weld that with my lasers if you like."

"Yes, would you please?" the doctor yelled back. There was a sound of arc welding under the floor for a few minutes and flashes of light could be seen though the gaps in the floor tiles.

"OK, all fixed!" Astro said. "I can't find any more trace of the leak with this screwdriver thingamajig. I'm going to crawl back out now."

"Very good!" the doctor replied, as he examined the controls on the main control console.  
"The system diagnostics doesn't detect the leak anymore either. Looks like you fixed it."

Astro emerged from under the floor and helped the doctor put the missing floor tile back into place.

"Now all we have to do is to set our temporal coordinates to your point of origin and return you to your rightful place in time." The doctor told Astro as he quickly adjusted the Tardis controls, and activated the time circuits.

The Tardis began its dematerialization sequence as the modulating cylinder at the center of the octagonal console began to rise and fall. As the time machine began to become transparent to any outsider, Astro suddenly fainted and fell to the floor. Jo gasped and pointed to the boy robot who began to fade from view, becoming transparent himself.  
"Doctor, do something!" She yelled "Astro is in trouble!"

The doctor slammed the emergency halt button on the console and the Tardis aborted its takeoff sequence, rapidly remateralizing and settling back onto the ground exactly where and when it had started from. Astro immediately seemed to recover, becoming his solid self once again.

"What happened?" he asked, looking up at the doctor as he picked himself up from the floor.

"It would seem that you were stuck in a paradox loop." The doctor said.

"You didn't accidentally kill your grandfather after you got here, did you?" Jo asked.

"What?" Astro asked, almost laughing.

"Jo was referring to the classic time travel paradox." The doctor explained. "Many people believe that time travel is impossible, because if it were you could go back in time before your parents were born and kill your grandfather. Of course if you did that then one of your parents would never be born, and therefore neither would you, in which case you wouldn't exist to go back in time and kill your grandfather, but then you would exist and be able to. An endless loop."

"Well I'm sure I didn't kill anybody!" Astro laughed.

"Yes, but did you interact with anyone?" The doctor asked. "Did you do anything that could have changed your history?"

A dark cloud appeared on Astro's face. "Quite possibly," he said in a low voice. "I saved someone's life. I prevented a traffic accident between a boy on a scooter that looked about my age, and a large truck."

The doctor pulled up a chair. "Sit down Astro. I'm going to have to play back the events that transpired between the moment you broke free of the Tardis time field and the moment we found you."

Astro sat down and the doctor placed what looked like an overgrown football helmet on his head. The helmet was connected to the Tardis control panel by a maze of wires.

"We will be able to see exactly what events you were involved in on this monitor here," The doctor told him, pointing to the a computer screen on the control console. "The Tardis computer will be able to analyze the significance of these events and show us any divergence in the flow of time you may have caused."

* * *

_**IV.**_

**Astro **watched the monitor and he saw himself flying over the main street just west of the Ministry of Science. He watched as he swooped down and grabbed a nine year old boy off of a hover scooter bike just instants before a huge truck slammed into it, turning the scooter into a ball of twisted metal.

"Now let's get a positive ID on that boy." The doctor said as he twisted a few dials on the Tardis computer console. The image on the screen zoomed in on the boy and a computer overlay gave a complete ID of him.

"Here we go," the doctor said, "The boy you saved is Tobio Tenma, the nine year old son of a Dr. Tenma, who happens to be the director of the Japan Ministry of Science."

"That can't be right," Astro said, "Professor Ochanomizu is the head of the Ministry."

"He might be in the 2014 you came from, but apparently in 2002 he had not yet been appointed to that position." the doctor explained. "In fact, the computer doesn't even list him as being employed at the Ministry, he seems to be working in the robotics department at the Tokyo Denki University in this time frame."

"Who is this Tobio, and what does he have to do with me?" Astro asked.

"Well, now for the interesting stuff." The doctor told him. "The Tardis is both a recording device, and a time telescope that can see forward and backwards in time, as well as move though it. Fortunately the time recording circuits were working despite the leak in the propulsion system, and I have a complete recording of every event that occurred in Japan between 2014 and 2002. I can compare the chronological record we have with one generated by the forward looking time telescope and we can then determine what has changed."

Astro looked over the doctor's shoulders as he set the computer's search and difference functions into motion. Strange symbols quickly flew by on the screen which made no sense to Astro, but were clearly understood by the doctor. After running though the records for several passes, the doctor shut down the search function and paused the computer.

"I think I have the answer, Astro." The doctor said, "But it's not going to be easy."

"What do you mean?" Astro asked.

"Well, first of all, do you know who created you?" the doctor questioned.

"I always assumed that it was Ochanomizu Hakase," Astro said. "The very first thing that I remember when I first woke up in the Ministry of Science was seeing his face. He was at the controls of the chamber that I was in when I was first powered up."

"Do you know who Dr. Tenma is?" the doctor asked.

"Well it appears that he was the director of the science ministry before Ochanomizu," Astro said. "I don't know very much about him, except that he must have suffered a mental breakdown after nearly starting a robot revolt. I think he is in a mental hospital or prison right now."

"That is correct, in your original time line." the doctor said. "But not in the current one.  
This is going to be a bit difficult to tell you, but I don't see any way out of it. Your memory of your awakening in the ministry is really a memory of a RE-awakening. Several years earlier, Dr. Tenma was the one that created you as a replacement for his son who died in a traffic accident, on this date. Today in this time line."

Astro's face turned several shades paler. "So by saving Tobio from a traffic accident, I actually sacrificed myself." Astro said slowly. "I guess if I knew before hand that would be the outcome of saving his life I'd still do it. It's exactly what the first law of robotics calls for."

"That's very noble of you, Astro." Jo Grant said. "But we can't leave history changed like this, can we?"

"Actually, that would be a very bad idea." The doctor said.

"Why, what difference have I made, except for giving up my own life to save that of a human?" Astro asked. "Which is something I've probably been programed to do anyway."

"Let's dig into the matter further," The doctor said. "Because Tobio does not die today his father realizes how dear to him his son really is. Dr. Tenma does not go crazy from grief and he does not spend almost a year of his life and huge sums of the Institutes money creating you. He remains the directory of the Ministry and due to the influence of his son becomes a champion of robot rights, as a result of which, the robot rebellion never gets started. Your Professor Ochanomizu has become the head Dean and director of the robotics department over at the University, and they eventually join forces with the Ministry to produce advances in robotics. However, because he was never pressed by grief to great heights of brilliance, Dr. Tenma never discovers the principle of Kokoro, and truly sentient robots still do not exist in the year 2014."

"So it takes a little longer for the technology to advance." Astro sighed. "It still doesn't make Tobio's death worthwhile. Besides, a good man's sanity is also preserved."

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you Astro. Except for one thing that hasn't happened yet." The doctor said. "This will be the really hard part. Do you think you can take it?"

"Yes, I need to know." Astro said.

"OK," The doctor said, "I warned you. The time telescope picked up one other fact, and I was lucky to have an old scan of the period in the old data files to compare it too. In about a decade from the time you came from the sun will start to undergo a massive thermal expansion. A robot scientist who would not exist were it not for the discovery that Dr. Tenma made in creating you, will figure out the cause for the sun's behavior, and he will invent a device to correct it. If Tobio lives, this scientist will not exist. Furthermore, the only way to deliver the device into the sun will be to guide it under robot control. If Tobio lives the robot that will deliver this device into the sun and save mankind from destruction will never have been created."

"You mean me?" Astro said.

"I'm afraid so." The doctor said. "One way or another, it seems that you are destined to sacrifice yourself to save mankind. The zeroth law of robotics takes charge here, a robot must protect mankind, even if it must allow a human to die. It seems that Tobio Tenma must die to preserve mankind."

* * *

_**V.**_

**Jo** Grant stared at the doctor with a horrified look on her face.  
"Surely you're not giving any thought to murdering that innocent little boy!" she cried out.

"There is no way, I'm going to have any part of that either!" Astro said, grinding his foot against the Tardis floor.

"Even with the stakes as high as they are?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Astro and Jo replied together.

"Actually, I totally agree." the doctor replied.

"Then how are we going to fix this?" Jo asked.

"Well the whole point isn't really whether the boy lives or dies, it's his father's reaction to the boy's death that is at the crux of the matter," The doctor replied.

"Wait, a minute." Jo Grant said, "Are you thinking of faking Tobio's death?"

"At least from Dr. Tenma's point of view, yes." The doctor answered. "If we can somehow stage an accident or some other event that results in the boy's death or disappearance for Umataro Tenma's benefit so he will believe that his son is gone, then he will go mad with grief for the boy and discover the technology to create robots like Astro here. I figure we have a few days window of time to accomplish this. If we wait any longer it may not have the effect we desire on Tenma. His mind is still in the perfect frame of reference right now. Had Astro not interfered with events, Tenma would now be in a guilt driven stage of grief. If he experiences the death of his son soon, the guilt factor will still be strong, but not if we wait too long. Soon, he will have changed in his ways and had time to redevelop the father son bond that he had left broken for so long by his workaholic behavior."

"But if we just fake the boy's death, that won't be enough." Jo said. "We can't risk him remaining in the city for his father to see him."

"I totally agree." The doctor replied. "We will have to make some other arrangement for him."

* * *

**Tobio** and his father sat down to dinner at their favorite Sushi restaurant. The boy didn't seem to have his usual appetite, the various morsels kept slipping off the ends of his chopsticks.

"Something on your mind son?" Umataro asked.

"I still can't get over what I saw in section 7 today." he sighed. "Why?"

"Do I have to explain it again?" his father replied in a calm voice. "Robots do wear out and they do become obsolete over time. I suppose that one could continue to repair and upgrade a robot, but I still find it hard to understand becoming attached to one. Although many of them are equipped with an AI advanced enough to pass the Touring test, they are still only computerized machines."  
"OK then, what happens when a robot is created that not only can interact with people as if it were a person, but is actually, well self aware. You know, if it knows it exists, that kind of thing." Tobio asked "would such a robot start to have rights?"

"That's a question for future law makers, son." his father replied. "Right now, such a robot does not exist, and we don't know how to create such an AI. I've written a few research papers on the subject, I called that kind of A.I. Kokoro. I have some theories about it, but no real idea on how to make it happen. Even the great Kutcher who first proposed the idea only had vague suggestions."

Tobio put down his chopsticks and drank the last bit of tea remaining in his cup. "I'm going to walk home by myself, dad." He said. "The park is beautiful just before dark."

"Very well, Tobio." his father said. "Just don't stay out too late. You do have school tomorrow you know."

"Yes sir." Tobio sighed. "I'll be back in time for bed."

* * *

**Astro** hovered in the air outside of the restaurant. He could see Tobio and his father through the large plate glass window in the front of the building and he could hear what they were saying by turning up the gain on his hearing to 1000 times. He could also read their their lips. Astro removed the microwave transmitter that the doctor had given him from its hiding place inside of his chest cavity, and relayed his observations back to the Tardis.

"We'll meet you in the park." The doctor replied. "Keep an eye on the boy, but don't make contact with him until we arrive."

* * *

**Tobio** loved the small park that was along the way from his house to the nearby downtown area of the residential suburban district where he and his father lived. The area inside the park seemed much larger than the few acres it occupied because of the winding tree lined paths that snaked around the interior open areas. There was a lake where ducks and geese came to swim and beg the children for food. Some of Tobio's fondest memories were of he and his mother feeding the water foul in the park. Ever since his mother had died, Tobio came here whenever he was feeling down and needed the comfort of his mother's memory.

He knew ever twist and turn in the winding path about the park, and as he walked it now he could see that there was something out of place just around the next bend. Standing in the clearing, just to the left of where the path led to the duck pond was an odd looking blue booth. It had a cylinder shaped lamp on the top of it, and a pair of doors that opened outward, like an out fashioned telephone booth. In fact, that's exactly what the faded letters painted on the door said, "Police Call Box".

His curiosity peaked, so he walked closer to the relic and tried to open the doors. They parted easily, so he walked inside. The interior was dimly lit, and it was difficult to see anything, but from the dim shadows he could see that it was obvious that the inside of this phone booth was vastly larger than the outside, a complete impossibility! He jumped when he heard the doors behind him closing and locking themselves as the level of lighting in the room increased. Tobio rubbed his eyes in amazement at the vastness of the area he now found himself inside of. In the center of the room, sitting on a raised area of the floor, was a large octagonal electronic control panel with sloping sides covered with exotic instrumentation. In the center of this mess of electronic wizardry a metal cylinder floated inside of a clear tube, slightly humming.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"You are inside the Tardis." A voice came from a door that opened on the far side of the room, opposite from where he had entered. The voice belonged to a petite blond young woman in her late 20's or early 30's.

"Tardis?" Tobio asked.

"Time and relative dimensions in space," a much older male voice replied from yet another corner of the room. "You are inside my time machine." the man continued, "allow me to show you the wonders of the universe!"

* * *

_**VI.**_

**The **doctor walked over to the central console and started to activate the controls of the Tardis. The machine started to hum as the metal cylinder in the center of the console began to rise and fall in sequence with the grinding humming noise that permeated though out the room.

"Now let me show you where we are," The doctor told the boy, as he threw a few more switches on the control panel. The walls and ceiling of the room seemed to vanish and Tobio found him seeing the Earth from somewhere in space. He could see the moon behind him, and the sun in the distance, its blinding glare somehow subdued by the Tardis's shielding.

"I know it looks like we are floating in space, but we are still safely inside of the Tardis." the doctor said. "I've activated the viewing field which allow us to see though the physical walls of the machine as if we were actually floating out there in the void. I think this is much better that port holes or television monitors, don't you Tobio?"

"You mean we are actually in outer space?" Tobio asked, adding "And how do you know my name?"

"I know quite a bit about you, son" The doctor replied, "As I will soon show you, you are the focal point in a time paradox that I've accidentally caused. Take a good look, not only are we in space, but we are traveling forward into the future as you are watching. Take a close look at the sun, and the Earth, won't you, I think you will find this interesting."

Tobio then noticed the time readout hanging in front of his view, just to the side of the central console. It was rapidly counting the years forward, and had just passed 2014.

"Are we really 12 years into the future now?" He asked.

"Yes, and we are heading forward to the year 2020," The doctor continued. "There take a look now, what do you see?"

The sun was clearly getting brighter and larger. A fleet of space ships had just taken off from the Earth and were heading outward towards the orbit of Mars, and beyond. The Earth's oceans were evaporating, Tobio could clearly see the land areas on the planet beneath his feet growing in size. The lush green jungles in the South American continent had turned to desert.

"What's happening?" The boy asked.

"The Earth is dying." The doctor told him. "It is being killed by the sun. A massive neutrino eruption has triggered a hyper fusion reaction in the star's core. Soon, it will expand to many times its current radius and it will consume the planets Mercury and Venus. Earth will be left a lifeless rock, and little will be left of mankind."

"Why are you showing this to me?" Tobio asked.

"Because it doesn't have to happen this way." The doctor told him. "In fact, in another time line, it didn't. Something happened to alter the future to this bleak one. In the original time line, a genius discovered how to create intelligent machines with souls. Machines that could solve some of science's greatest mysteries. Robots. It was a robot scientist who took the name of Napoleon that found the cure to the suns runaway fusion and built a device to set it right. Another robot delivered the package to the star and it soon settled down to its normal main sequence. Mankind still lives on in this original time line. Or rather, it did until the space time continuum was disrupted. In the current altered time line, the genius that discovered the principle of Kokoro, never does, and you can now see the result unfolding beneath your feet."

Tobio watched as the Earth boiled away.

"I want to go home!" he cried. "I'm scared."

"Very well, I will take us back to the year 2002 from where we came." the doctor said. "But unless the time line is repaired you and all of mankind have only about 18 years left to live."

Tobio left the doctor's side and ran toward Jo Grant.

"He's a mean man!" the boy cried. "Help me!"

"The doctor isn't mean, he's a wonderful person." Jo said, bending down to look the boy in the eyes. "He's telling you the truth, because you can help prevent this."

"I don't understand." Tobio said.

"Maybe I can help explain."

Standing in the shadow at the rear of the room, Astro had been watching the doctor's performance all the time. Tobio turned and looked at Astro.

"You're the robot that saved my life." He said

"Yes I am, Tobio." Astro replied. "Take a good look at me. Do I look familiar?"

"You look like me." Tobio said.

"Yes, I guess I do." Astro said. "Which kinda startled me when I first met you."

"This is weird." The boy said. "Did you come from the future in this machine with that old man?" he said pointing at the doctor.

"Not exactly." the doctor replied. "However, Astro is from the future, and I did accidentally bring him here."

"That genius who was supposed to discover Kokoro, that's my dad isn't it?" Tobio said.

"I think you've figured it out." The doctor said.

"Tobio," Astro said to the boy, "If I hadn't been accidentally dragged into the past, I wouldn't have saved your life awhile ago."

"You see son," The doctor said, "If you had been killed in that accident that Astro prevented, your father would have become obsessed with creating a robot to take your place. One with Kokoro."

Tobio looked at Astro and nodded, "My father created YOU, didn't he."

"Yes, and in so doing he discovered how to create robots with super creative minds based on human intellects magnified by the power of computer brains. Robots like the scientist that fixed the sun." the doctor explained.

"Doctor, that's a hell of a guilt burden to lay on the boy." Jo Grant said as she walked over to Tobio and ran her hands though his hair.

"It had to be done." The doctor said. "He had to know, if he is to help us."

"I have to die, don't I." Tobio sobbed.

"No," The doctor said. 'There are always alternatives."

"Listen Tobio, we're brothers, sort of." Astro told him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

_**VII.**_

**The** Tardis re-materialized in the same spot in the park where Tobio had first seen it. The doctor shut down the machine's time engine and operated the control on the main console that opened the outside doors.

"You're free to go, Tobio," the doctor said. "You can return home, I won't do anything to stop you. Or, you can remain here with me and we can try and set future history back on its correct course."

"I need to get home," Tobio said. "I don't know if I believe you, you scared me!"

"Tobio," Jo Grant said while running her fingers though his hair, "believe me, everything the Doctor showed you was the truth. I think he will come up with a plan to set things right that will include a rightful place for you as well. We'll contact you again tomorrow, is that OK?"

"Sure." the boy replied as he walked away from the Tardis and hurried toward the far side of the park, and his home.

Astro sighed, "I hope you do have a way to set things right without Tobio having to die, Doctor."

"I'm working on that, Astro," The doctor answered "I'm working on it."

"By the way, Doctor," Astro asked, "Why were we able to go forward in time before without my blanking out again?"

"Because we didn't actually move through time or even enter the time-space continuum," The doctor explained. "All I did was lift us up into Earth orbit and activate the time-telescope function of the Tardis. I was able to show the boy what the future would look like without actually going there. Had I moved the Tardis forward in time, you would have started to cease to exist. Of course you aren't really safe in this time either, for in a few weeks the new time-line will become permanently fixed and then..."

* * *

**Umataro** Tenma looked up at the wall clock as his son entered through the front door. "You're a few minutes late, Tobio." He said.

"Sorry Dad, I guess I was lost in my thoughts." Tobio said as he tried to get a hug out of his father.

Dr. Tenma didn't seem to notice his son's gesture and simply said, "Very well, but next time please try and be a bit more attentive to the passage of time. Go up to your room and get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Yes father," the boy sighed as he mounted the stairs to his room. Tobio undressed and got into the shower. He stood under the hot running water for what seemed an eternity, but the steamy warmth did little to calm him. He stepped out of the shower stall and dried himself in the large towel sheet that hung from its rack next to the shower. After brushing his teeth, he started to look through his chest of drawers for a clean pair of pajamas. He got into bed and pulled the sheets and covers over him. He hoped his father would eventually come up to say good night and tuck him in, but Umataro Tenma's mind had already tuned his son out as the next day's business at the Institute had already invaded his mind.

**Tobio** eventually fell into a deep, but disturbed slumber. The same nightmare kept running though his mind, first he was on his scooter when the monster truck slammed into him. He died and became a ghost that haunted his father. He watched as his dad created a robot in his image, the very same robot that he'd met earlier that day. The dream suddenly ran in reverse and restarted, he was on his scooter again, and once more he heard the air horn of that out of control truck. He braced himself for the pain of impact to find himself yanked out of the way by Astro. He watched as the robot melted away, and the world started to get hotter. He could see the sun growing larger in the sky as the temperature increased. The world around him literally melted and he lost consciousness. He was now on a space ship looking out of a window at what had once been his home planet. Two boyhood friends, now in their late twenties, Tamao and Kenichi, tormented him. "It's your fault! You did nothing to save your world!" On the spaceship an alarm started to sound. Outside, the Earth had started to break apart under the stress of the advancing outer layers of the sun's atmosphere. The klaxon grew louder as his dream suddenly dissolved into the bleeping of his alarm clock.

* * *

**Astro** listened carefully to the doctor's explanation. He nodded that he understood, but kept an emotionless look on his face.

"You look like you don't understand," Jo told him, "But then again, I'm not sure I get it either."

"It's really very simple Jo," The doctor said, starting over. "Astro will make contact with Tobio at his house while Dr. Tenma is not at home. Astro will switch places with the boy, who will remain with us in the Tardis. I should be able to arrange for some sort of staged event that will convince the good doctor that his son has been taken from him. It could be in the form of a fatal accident, or even an abduction by space aliens."

"Well on this planet you ARE a space alien, doctor." Jo Grant laughed, "however the Tardis doesn't look much like an alien space ship. I don't think Tobio's father would be convinced by a flying saucer that looked like a police telephone booth."

"Probably not." The doctor laughed. "If only I could get that chameleon circuit working correctly again."

* * *

_**VIII.**_

**Tobio** rubbed the slumber out of his eyes and dragged himself out of bed. He quickly dressed himself and grabbing his backpack, ran down the stairs for breakfast. The smell of breakfast cooking met him halfway down the staircase, and he hastened his pace. Umataro Tenma was standing in front of the stove wearing an apron, shaking a large pan back and forth across one of the front burners. Without turning around he called out to his son in a cheerful voice, "Good Morning, Tobio!"

"Good Morning to you too, Father!" the boy answered back, taking a seat at the table and setting his backpack on the floor next to him. His father placed a plate in front of him, and emptied the contents of the frying pan onto it. Eggs, sausage, and hash browns slide onto the plate.

"A good breakfast for the mind, rich in protein and low in carbs." Umataro explained. "Eat up, and then I'm going to drive you to school. You won't have to endure the bus ride to school from now on."

"Gee, thanks dad." Tobio smiled. "Will you be able to pick me up from school too?"

"No, I'm sorry." His father sighed, "Your school lets out just at the peak of my busy day at work. Tell you what, I'll get us a robot chauffeur, if you like."

Tobio gave that idea a few seconds of thought before replying. "No, never mind. I really don't mind taking the bus home that much."

"OK, if you're sure about that." His father said cheerfully.

Umataro cleaned up the breakfast dishes and left them soaking in the sink. He took off his apron and quickly put on his tie and jacket. "OK son, let's get going." He said, picking up his briefcase.

Tobio grabbed his backpack and followed his dad out the door. Dr. Tenma kept up a conversation with his son, inquiring about his school work and what he would do after school once he got his homework done. Tobio was a little bit shocked, his father hadn't been in such a good mood in a very long time.

"Will you have to work late today, dad?" the boy asked.

"I don't plan to," Umataro said, "I'd like to spend some time with you before you go to bed."

* * *

**The **doctor was hunched over the Tardis control console, looking into a microscope like viewer. He had a cross look on his face, which Jo Grant noticed immediately. "What's the matter now, doctor?" She asked.

"The space-time continuum seems to be breaking down faster than I had feared," the doctor replied, casting a look at Astro. "How do you feel son?" he asked.

"A little queasy, actually." Astro replied. "What's happening?"

"Well it's a bit hard to explain," the doctor started, "the fabric of the space-time continuum is rather closely knit. If you change one event here, you could cause a change elsewhere, even someplace far away that would seem totally unrelated to the initial change. I have the ability to monitor the long range condition of the continuum, using this temporal microscope built into the Tardis main control computer. I don't quite like what I've been seeing just now."

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"I'm not sure yet." the doctor answered, "but it seems like a rift is about to open, and anything could just pop out of it. If it's something that has been following me, it could be rather unpleasant." The doctor looked up from the microscope and noticed the chronograph reading above the panel.

"The boy will be getting out of school about now, Astro." He said, "It's time for you to trade places with him, if our plan is to succeed. Come over here will you? Jo, I'll need your help too." The doctor opened a panel on the wall to reveal a small machine. "This is a replicator powered by the Tardis anti-proton power source. I've programmed it to produce some items for us."

He produced a dark brown wig that fit Astro perfectly. "Jo, please help Astro apply this makeup to give him the correct skin tint." He handed her a jar of cream and an applicator. After Jo had applied the makeup to Astro's exposed skin the doctor gave the boy robot the final bits of the disguise, a set of clothing that matched what Tobio had been wearing. Astro quickly dressed and then looked at himself in the mirror. The doctor smiled, "I think we will get away with this."

"I don't know if Tobio will go along with this." Astro said, "and I don't think I'd want to force him, it would be almost like kidnapping him."

"Do what you think is best." The doctor replied. "Just remember that we must get his father out here in the park where he can see the Tardis."

"Right." Astro answered as he walked out of the police phone booth and flew toward the Tenma's home.

* * *

**Tobio** had just gotten home from school and had started his homework when Astro flew through the open window in his room. The boy looked up at Astro and stared at him for a few instants. "Why are made up to look like me, Astro?"

"I need your help." Astro said, "I need to change places with you."

"You want me to leave my father so you can make him think I've disappeared." Tobio said, "I don't want to do that."

"Are you sure?" Astro asked, "You know what will happen if you don't. The doctor thinks things are already starting to change because of what happened. I don't understand it myself, but I can feel myself drifting away already."

"I don't know..." Tobio said.

"Look," Astro added, "If you don't want to change places with me, then at least promise me you'll bring your father to the park where the Tardis is parked when he gets home from work. It's important, OK?"

"Alright." Tobio sighed, "I promise. My dad should be home before it gets dark, if he keeps his promise this time. I'll get him to come to the park somehow."

"I'm counting on you Tobio." Astro answered. "and I'll be waiting."

* * *

**Astro** walked back to the Tardis and knocked on the door, which the doctor then opened.

"I see you didn't get the boy to switch places with you," he said.

"True, but I think I did convince him to bring his father over here later in the day." Astro said.

"Excellent!" The doctor replied. "The timing will be rather tricky, but I'm a good time ship pilot."

"What do you mean by that?" Jo Grant asked.

"I'm going to have to keep you two in the dark on this for awhile." The doctor said. "Events are starting to take a strange course, but if the boy manages to drag his dad over here at the right moment, all will be back to normal, with one small exception."

* * *

_IX._

**The **Doctor walked back and forth inside the Tardis control room. He alternated between peering into the eyepiece of the time telescope, the outside viewer, and all of the various time pieces in the tardis.

"The timing on this is going to be quite critical!" he muttered out loud. "And I'm going to need your help on this Astro, or we are all doomed!"

"What's going on?" Jo Grant demanded. "You've never kept secrets from me like this before."

"Yes, I suppose it's high time that I filled both of you in." The doctor said. "As I said before, disturbing the time line can cause unwanted side effects. It seems that this paradox Astro and I have created has opened a doorway to a parallel time line, one in which the Earth is invaded by an enemy I've fought with many times before."

"But that isn't what you told us was going to happen!" Astro blurted out.

"It didn't happen because I prevented it." The doctor smirked. "And so I shall, or rather Astro will. Only I think I'm going to let their scout ship land, right here in the park"

"Why?" Jo Grant asked.

"Because I'm going to let them take Tobo as a hostage, never to return." The doctor laughed. "And his father will witness it!"

"You can't mean that!" Astro cried out.

"Actually, our invaders will be taking someone who looks like Tobo hostage." The doctor corrected himself. "Someone who is able to defend himself quite well."

"I get it!" Astro said. "Time for me to put that wig back on and change into Tobo's clothes!"

"They're here!" The doctor cried out, taking his eyes off of the telescope. "Now where is that damn boy and his father? Astro, I may need you to go fetch them, wait, never mind here they come."

Tobio and Dr. Tenma were walking through the park and approached the tardis. The doctor opened the door a crack and yelled out "Come here Tobio. I require your assistance."

"What is that strange blue box in the middle of the park?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"That's what I wanted to show you, dad!" Tobio said. "I stumbled into it the night I got back late walking home though the park, remember? I met this strange man who claimed he knew the future."

"Nonsense." Tenma answered.

"Wait here." Tobio said. "I think he's going to give me the proof." As the boy walked into the tardis the doors closed behind him as the Doctor activated a switch on the control panel.

"I've just powered up a status field." The doctor explained. "Astro, it's all up to you now. Step outside and try and convince Tobo's father that you are his son."

Astro walked outside of the tardis. Just as he emerged the blue box disappeared behind him.

"What are you doing?" Tobio demanded pounding on the door to the tardis.

"Saving your life." the doctor told him. "Take a look outside."

* * *

**Dr. Tenma** watched his son disappear into the tardis, and almost immediately re-emerge just as the strange blue box vaporized behind him.

"He's leaving," 'Tobio' told his father.

Suddenly dark clouds appeared in the sky and a large saucer shaped craft descended from them. Astro ran towards the strange craft while Dr. Tenma yelled for him to come back. The saucer ship landed and its doors opened. Several robot like creatures emerged brandishing ray guns. Tenma watched helplessly as 'Tobio' was carried into the flying saucer by the Cybermen.

The strange blue box suddenly re-appeared between where Tenma stood and the saucer. Seeing the Doctor's craft the Cybermen quickly took off. The tardis then vanished again. Tenma just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Tobio was gone, abducted by an army of alien robots. He stood in the park looking up for many minutes. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light in the night sky in the general direction where the UFO had departed. Tenma slowly walked aimlessly home in shock. He eventually returned home, determined to recreate his lost son as a super robot that could fight off the alien menace, should they ever return.

* * *

**Astro** stood in the middle the group of cybermen. He pulled the wig off of his head, ripped off his clothes, and wiped the makeup from his face.

"OK you weird robots, I hope you can see that I'm not human." he scowled at them. "If I were you, I'd let me go and never come back to Earth again.

"Are you in league with the Doctor?" One of the cybermen asked.

"I guess you could say that." Astro replied.

"Then we will have to destroy you!" The mob replied brandishing their ray guns.

Astro leaped out of the way as several of the weapons discharged. He smashed his way through the side of the ship into space, and then returned to punch another hole in the side of the craft, this time near its power source. The flying saucer exploded into thousands of pieces, and the blast could be seen in the night sky on Earth.

As he floated in space, the tardis materialized in front of him. The doctor opened the door for him and Astro stepped inside.

"Well done!" the doctor said, patting Astro on the back. He noticed the questioning look on the boy robot's face. "I'm guessing you don't understand how I could open the door to the tardis in the vacuum of space." he laughed. "The ship is surrounded by a quantum field which acts as a sort of air lock. It let you pass through, but held the atmosphere inside of my ship."

"Very clever." Astro said.

"What about me?" Tobio asked.

"How would you like to see the future?" The doctor asked. "Or perhaps maybe the past?  
There is a great deal that I can show you, and a great deal that you could learn."

"You see Tobio," Jo Grant said, "right now your father believes that you were abducted by those nasty Cybermen, and he saw their ship explode right after they took off."

"So he thinks I'm dead." Tobio sighed.

"I'm afraid so, my boy." The doctor said. "In his grief, realizing that the Earth could be in danger from beings from outer space, he will now create a robot to replace you. A robot  
with tremendous powers that will save the Earth many times again and again."

Astro blushed at the doctor's words. "He means me." Astro replied.

"And now Astro," the doctor said, "It's time I returned you back to your rightful place in time. The time line has been healed, and it is safe for you to return." The doctor then turned to Tobio, "As for you my boy, you will be my companion for a while in my travels. Eventually, I will be able to return you to Earth, and you will even be able to be reunited with your father without creating a time paradox."

"How is that?" Astro asked.

"If I return Tobio back to Earth at a point in time where you already exist, there will be no paradox." The doctor explained. "Of course, he will have to remain with me until he catches up in time to the point where we return him. In other words,"

"I have to grow up." Tobio said.

"Exactly." The doctor explained.

**The **doctor then set the tardis controls to the exact point in time where Astro had departed from. Almost instantly the time machine materialized a block away from the Ministry of Science building.

"It's been my pleasure meeting you, Astro." The doctor said.

"Mine as well." added Jo Grant.

"This is amazing." Astro said. "I sorta kinda knew the story of my creation, and I always felt guilty that someone had to die for me to exist. That isn't true anymore."

"Yes, sometimes I do manage to slightly change history." The doctor said. "The important events still occur, everything still fits, but little details get cleaned up. I like happy endings, don't you?

"Goodbye, Astro." Tobio said. "I hope we can meet again, maybe in ten years or so."

"I'd like that."Astro said.

Jo Grant gave Astro a hug, and the doctor shook his hand. Astro and Tobio exchanged nuggies. Astro then left the tardis and watched as the light on top of the blue box began to wink, and the time machine slowly faded from view.

"Guess it's time I headed home. Mom and Dad are probably worried about me," he thought as he took off and flew home.

_The End_


End file.
